


Memories

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood, Domestic, F/F, Family, Fluff, For a Friend, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami is reminded of someone whenever she looks at Korra.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For Ann ([@slowdissolve on Tumblr](http://slowdissolve.tumblr.com/)): thank you for being pure, and kind. I hope you like this :).

Asami saw, and observed a lot.

She observed, for instance, how Korra played with Lian.

The woman had so much energy. She ran around the courtyard with their daughter, laughing and playing tag. Everytime Lian touched her, or even got a hand close, Korra would yelp, then immediately dart away. Lian would giggle, and dash after her.

Asami smiled .

It’s how her father used to play with her.

 

-

 

“Catch that, Dad!” Asami yells, as she’s just finished tossing a ball across the yard.

Hiroshi laughs, and runs to where it’s landed, whilst Asami watches, and smiles with mirth.

_Her dad couldn’t run that fast; he had such a big belly!_

But, sure enough, a ball soon sails over her head, and she’s huffing along trying to pick it up.

Hiroshi’s smiling all the while.

 

* * *

 

 Asami watched, and observed, as Korra cooked with Lian.

They were making dumplings, and Lian was having a blast with it. A dollop of dough, a swirl of soy sauce, a smudge of salt- turn the dough, keep up the stove, don’t let the dumplings burn!

Lian giggled as Korra airbent the dumplings into the air. They twirled round and round, until Lian jumped up and caught them. Korra scolded her, then popped three into her mouth.

Asami smiled.

It was similar to how her mother would cook with her in the kitchen.

 

-

 

“Asami!” Yasuko scolds, as Asami stuffs the last pork bun into her mouth. “We’re supposed to save that for your father!”

“Shorry Mama,” Asami manages through the mouthful of pork. “I fwon’t foo it again.”

Yasuko laughs, and twirls Asami into her arms. In pop two more buns into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 Asami watched, and observed, as Korra moved in their living room.

Every night, Korra opened a waterbending scroll, and practiced the forms on there. It had been a gift by Tenzin- a family heirloom, he said.

Lian sat, and watched. She pointed to each form as Korra did them- and even dictated her own.

“This one, Mommy!” She indicated a picture of a woman in a side lunge, low to the ground, one arm up and the other curved along her leg. Korra nodded, and followed her.

Soon enough, Lian stood up and followed Korra.

 

-

 

“Daaaaad,” Asami says, as she leans over the workshop table. “I’m booored.”

“Well, honey,” her dad chuckles, as he removes his mask, and looks at her. “Daddy has to work on some cars. They’re due next week, and he doesn’t want the orders to be late.”

“But I’m _booored._ ” Asami slumps in her seat, staring at the black car in front of him.

Hiroshi smiles, then hands her a screwdriver.

“Wanna help?”

 

* * *

 

Asami watched, and observed, as Korra leans over the kitchen table. Lian was drawing something, and Korra was helping her along.

“Big, and small,” Lian said, and Korra nodded along. “Now, tall, and short!” She scribbled something more on the paper, then handed it to Korra. “Look, that’s you and Mama!”

Korra’s eyes crinkled, at the messy-haired stick Lian had drawn, and the long-haired, purple-lashed one next to it. “Thanks,” she grinned. “It looks beautiful.”

Lian smiled.

It reminded Asami of her.

 

-

 

“Asami,” Yasuko laughs, as she takes the lipstick from her. “What are you trying to do?”

“Trying to be like you, Mama!” Asami puckers her lips at the mirror, smiling at the crimson crescent she’s drawn across her face.

Yasuko chuckles, and takes Asami’s face in her hands, wiping away the lipstick splotches. “Honey, if you want to use this, you have to tell me.” Asami frowns, and Yasuko laughs.

“Now,” she says, as she opens a drawer, “let’s see how this eyeshadow looks on you.”

 

* * *

 

But most of all, it was the ways Korra smiled, that reminded Asami of her. Her grin was the most beautiful thing in the world. Asami saw it over the dinner table, in the morning sunlight- right as she woke up -, on a delightful night walk, when the stars shined behind her.

Korra’s grin was beautiful, and though it was loud and noisy, it also reminded Asami of Yasuko’s smile.

Gentle, and soft. Warm. Cozy. Beautiful.

A turn of the lips, as Asami fiddled with the ribbon in her hair. A slight smile, as Asami picked up a pen and began drawing. That warm press of her lips, that could say ‘I love you’ more than words ever could, as she stroked through Asami’s hair and read her bedtime stories.

Spirits, Asami missed her.

But Korra kept her alive.

 

* * *

 

Korra also kept Hiroshi alive.

Not his bad parts, when everything fell apart.

Just...the good times.

The gentle care he handled his machines with, because they were the world to him. The sparkle in his eye, as Asami sat and watched. The warm laugh he had, as she picked up a screwdriver, and began working.

All that and more, as Korra laughed and smiled, and Asami would be transported to those quiet afternoons in the workshop, all those years ago.

 

* * *

 

 Korra was like that.

Korra washed out all the sadness of her childhood, and brought back the good times. She brought back the days running around the hallway mansions with her mother, the hours spent in her father’s garage- the peaceful evenings spent reading a book or dancing along to jazz music.

She brought all that back, and more.

She brought family, to Asami.

And for that, perhaps, Asami was most grateful of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3)r: Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
